gooischevrouwenfandomcom-20200214-history
Cor Hogenberk
Character profile Martin's aunt, the racial Cor Hogenberk, lives alone in a little appartment with her chihuahua. When Martin's mothers (Cor's sister) dies, the Moreros turn to Cor, though they have not spoken for a long time. Cor then becomes a frequently seen characters in their lifes. Cor is a very assertive woman; she says what she thinks and does not mince matters whatsoever. She is a family person, and is prepared to fight for the things she really cares about. However, when being confronted with disloyalty or betrayal, she turns into a bitter woman. Cor often annoys her neice, Cheryl, and friction becomes explosions of rage in the final season. Cor is also a very proud person who does not like to apologize. Being Martin Morero's aunt, she slowly finds a way to enjoy the publicity she now has to deal with. For example, she posed for the paparazzi and stole Cheryl's thunder. Overview Before season 4 We haven't seen Cor Hogenberk until her sister's funeral, where she and her dog mourn about Greet Hogenberk's sudden demise. Living alone in a tiny appartment in Osdorp, she is a rather lonely woman with whom Martin and Cheryl haven't had contact with for several years. Season 4 After Greet's death, Martin feels incredibly unhappy. He has a hard time dealing with the fact his only relative is his bitter aunt Cor. When Cheryl is aware of these feelings, she turns to Cor and proposes a renewal of her relationship with the Moreros. Cor however, immediately suspects Cheryl for having an alternative motive, which is claiming a Hogenberk's inheritance. She also expresses her hatred towards her sister Greet, whom she thought was a cold, ruthless woman. She then demands Cheryl leaving.When Martin feels lonelier than ever, he contacts Cor, who has come around and shows up unexpectedly at their doorstep. Cheryl is surprised, but not in a very positive way. After having to babysit Remy, Cor stays for lunch but Martin is unable to handle the situation, being reminded of his mother by Cor, who looks exactly like Greet. In the fourth episode, Cor stays at the house, helping around and assisting Martin in preparing himself for a Triviant show on television. Martin stinks at the game, which greatly depresses Cor. When Cor finds out about Cheryl wanting an "experimental divorce", she expresses her negative thoughts towards it. She claims she feels responsible for her nephue now, since her sister can't anymore, and she taunts Cheryl for desiring to leave Martin since their national fame is declining. Cor later finds out Cheryl secretly stabbed Martin in the back, by cancelling their participation in the Triviant night. She forces Martin to kick her out, and to not let her in temporarily. However, Cheryl and Martin later patch things up. When Tippi Wan's book, "Au-pair in 't Gooi" is published, Cor reveals she is being questioned for it at the card club, since the book uncovers all kinds of dirty secrets about the Moreros. In the finale episode, Cheryl and Martin renew their vows and get married for the second time. Cor is involved in the organization. When Martin asks Cor to be her best woman. Cor is honored and they emotionally hug. At the wedding, Cor is wearing a salmon-coloured trouser suite. She becomes very emotional at Martin's speech, but when he performs, she seems happier than ever. Season 5 While Cheryl and Martin are on their honeymoon, Cor is watching Remy and the Morero house. She awaits them at the airport, where Cheryl finds out Cor had Remy's ears pierced, which she doesn't approve of. We see aunt Cor fully enjoying the paparazzi attention, posing at the airport at a press photoshoot with the Moreros. When Cheryl discovers in a magazine, that Cor invited the paparazzi in their house, allowing them to do an extravagant photoshoot with Remy and Cor, she is enraged. She drags Martin to Cor's appartment, and confronts her with it. She screams at Cor for unknowingly letting people in their house, and blaming her for messing up Remy's chance for a "normal" life. Cor, in turn, taunts her for being a hypocrite, and is especially blown away by the thought of Cheryl for having a greedy motive. Cheryl then forces Martin to take a break from Cor, which Cor feels highly betrayed for. In the end of the first episode, Cor sets aside her pride and apologizes to Cheryl. When Cheryl feels threatened by Martin's new personal agent, Ilona, she makes an appeal to Cor. However, the plan backfires, as Cor claims Cheryl's got nothing to fear and later on expresses her dislike of Cheryl's suspicion. When Cheryl has a few panic-attacks for thinking Tippi Wan is back to get to her, the Moreros take in Cor for a helping hand. Cor tells Cheryl her anxiety is unnecessary. However, she does explain a woman wanted to pick up Remy from the creche, but Cor didn't trust her and took Remy with her herself. While watching Remy, Cor is spied upon by Tippi. When she is warned by Cheryl that Tippi Wan is definately back in town, over the phone, Cor feels something's not right. When she returns to Remy, she sees Tippi attempting to take Remy with her. Cor does not fall for Tippi's lies and the two get in a fight. The two are struggling with a kitchen knife, and Tippi drops the fact "she killed her sister". After almost having strangled Cor with her own necklace, Tippi is smashed with a pan. When Martin returns home, Tippi lies unconscious on the kitchen floor. Cor and Martin find out Tippi did not survive it and is now dead. To hide her secret, Cor and Martin bury Tippi's corpse in their garden, which Cheryl is freaked out by. Cor is traumatized by the whole thing and finds her comfort in church. Cheryl expresses her gratitude towards her actions, reminding Cor of what kind of person Tippi Wan was. When Yari's fashionshow is about to collapse, Cor comes to the rescue with her sewing skills, and thanks to her, the fashionshow is a big success. After the show, Cor unknowingly arouses the attention of an admirer; Olivier Grootheeze. In the finale episode, Ollie does his best to attract Cor's attention, but this seems to fail at first, as Cor tends to reject his invitations. Cheryl assists Cor in accepting a dinner invitation by cellphone, and Cor, though ridiculed by Martin, turns on her best look at her date. At first, Cor acts somewhat aloof, but Ollie's charm eventually work on her. Cheryl accidentally walks in when Cor and Ollie are having sex. Martin calls in the both of them, expressing his disgust towards Ollie, for doing his aunt. Cor stands up for herself, and the family reconciles. Martin finds it hard to tell Cor they are forced to sell their house in 't Gooi, after being bankrupt. However, Cor stands by her family loyally, now together with Olivier. Category:Character Page